prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mictlán
|birth_place=Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Vaquero El Texano Franco Colombo |debut= |retired= }} Jonathan de Jesus Navarro Jímenez (August 25, 1982) is a Mexican Luchador, or professional wrestler who has worked for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) using the ring name Jimmy Boy and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) using the ring name Mictlán. Mictlán was originally an enmascarado, or masked wrestler but lost his mask to Dragón Rojo, Jr., on August 8, 2008. On August 18, 2009 Navarro won his first wrestling championship, defeating Misterioso, Jr. to win the Occidente Light Heavyweight Championship. Professional wrestling career Growning up Navarro watched his older brother wrestle as El Dandy and followed in his footsteps at the age of 17. Navarro made his debut under the ring name Ángel del Barrio (Spanish for "Angel of the Neighborhood"). Navarro worked for just over two years as Ángel del Barrio before losing his mask to Hator as a result of a Luchas de Apuestas, or bet match. A month later Navarro had his hair shaved off after losing another Luchas de Apuesta to Hator. Following the mask and hair loss Navarro began working as "Randy" and later on as "Vaquero I" (Spanish for "Cowboy I"). In 2006 Navarro began working regularly on the main Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) shows, adopting a new ring persona; A masked personal called Mictlán, based on the myhtis of the Aztec Underworld. Over the next two years Mictlán worked in the first or second matches on the show without direction until he started a storyline feud with Dragón Rojo, Jr.. The storyline between the two build to a Luchas de Apuesta between the two masked men. On August 8, 2009 Mictlán lost to Dragón Rojo, Jr. and was unmasked. Following the mask loss CMLL has promoted Mictlán a bit higher in the rankings, giving him more of a metrosexual, stripper ring persona. Following his unmasking Mictlán won the hair of Loco Max on December 12, 2008 in a Luchas de Apuestas match. On August 18, 2009 Mictlán defeated Misterioso, Jr. to win the Occidente (Western) Light Heavyweight Championship, overcoming both his opponent and interference from Máscara Mágica, Misterioso, Jr's cornerman. After the match Mictlán revealed that he was wrestling with an injured elbow but did not let that stop him from competing. He also made a Luchas de Apuestas challenge for a "hair vs. hair" match with Máscara Mágica. In the weeks after Mictlán's title victory Máscara Mágica repeatedly attacked Mictlán before matches, claiming that he "did not want to see Mictlán dance". Máscara Mágica pinned Mictlán in several tag and six-man matches leading up to their Lucha de Apuesta on September 17, 2009 at Arena Coliseo in Guadalajara. Mictlán won the first fall after Máscara Magica was disqualified for excessive violence. Mágica won the second fall but Mictlán picked up the third fall to win the match. Afterwards Máscara Mágica took the clippers from the official and shaved his own hair off. Personal life Navarro is the younger brother of professional wrestler El Dandy and the nephew of El Texano. He is also the cousin of wrestlers El Texano, Jr. and Súper Nova. Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*Occidente Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1982 births Category:1999 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Dantes Lucha Factory alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers